Mobile device use has become ubiquitous particularly for capturing images. Many use images to remember details of an event, a product, or the like. For example, a meeting attendee may take an image or photograph of meeting notes to enable later recollection of the meeting's discussion. For another example, a concert goer may capture an image or photograph of a concert ticket or poster to provide concert details for later retrieval. Timely image categorization has proven challenging particularly when the content of the images, rather than location is important. Manual image tagging often occurs temporally distant from the image's capture leading to sloppy or inaccurate tags. Existing image content analysis has proven largely insufficient to meet search and subsequent use requirements. A need remains, therefore, for image categorization improvements.